gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout: Seek and Destroy
Burnout: Seek and Destroy is an upcoming arcade styled, racing, and vehicular combat game that will be available on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It will also be the first M rated game of the Burnout series. It is mostly based on the 2004 game Burnout 3: Takedown due to having drivers, violent explosions, and the majority of the Impact Time soundtracks are disturbing. Furthermore, you can create your own driver in a wide range of options. Full car customization, track creator, crash replays, as well as having custom soundtracks returning from Burnout 3 are another things to appear in this game. Additionally, while racing on the track, a day/night cycle reappears from Burnout Paradise. Weather on the other hand is new to this game. The world tour makes a comeback as well. Impact Time returns once more, albeit darker than ever, along with more brutal crashes and explosions. Unlike Burnout Paradise, real cars appear. They are going to be split into 8 classes, with Compact and Coupe classes are replaced by Racing and Titan series. New tracks will make their debut also. The returning ones from previous Burnout games such as Takedown, Dominator, Paradise, and Revenge are heavily updated. Lastly, the staple game modes return, along with five new ones, they are Hunter, Drag Race, Survival, Team Road Rage, and Ambush. With only two of the five new gaming options as default, enabling driving without restriction. The game's theme song will be CygnosiC: Realize. Track List (Returning and New) Silver Lake (Returning) 1 Winter City (Returning) 2 Dockside (Returning) 3 Vineyard (Returning) 4 Golden City (Returning) 5 Downtown (Returning) 6 Seaside (New) 7 Frostland (New) 8 Alpine City (New) 9 Alpine Expressway (Returning) 10 Alpine (Returning) 11 Stonewall Canyons (New) 12 Calypso (New) 13 New Paradise City (New) 14 Paradise City (Returning) 15 Big Surf Island (Returning) 16 Ethereal Drive (New) 17 Nassau Islands (New) 18 San Goldenberg (New) 19 San Lincoln (New) 20 Waterfront (Returning) 21 Tropical Drive (Returning) 22 Mountain Parkway (Returning) 23 Kings of the Road (Returning) 24 Continental Run (Returning) 25 Autobahn (Returning) 26 Glacier Falls (Returning) 27 Steel Town Works (Returning) 28 Black Gold Highway (Returning) 29 Frozen Peak (Returning) 30 Riviera (Returning) 31 Ocean Drive (Returning) 32 Bushido Mountain (Returning) 33 Coastal Dream (Returning) 34 Island Paradise (Returning) 35 Lakeside Getaway (Returning) 36 Paradise Keys (New) 37 Arctica (New) 38 Norman Valley (New) 39 Lone Peak (Returning) 40 Sunshine Keys (Returning) 41 Glacier Pass (New) 42 Silverwood (New) 43 Silverwood Hills (New) 44 Firestone Valley (New) 45 Arctica Expressway (New) 46 Mediterranean Coast (New) 47 Yellowstone Falls (New) 48 Orlanda (New) 49 Massenburg (New) 50 Vineyard Fields (New) 51 Aurora Lake (New) 52 Gaming Options Road Rage Race Time Attack Eliminator Face Off Drag Race Hunter Survival Ambush Team Road Rage Track Creator Driver and Car Customization You can create a driver from a wide range of options, even making one to resemble your favorite fictional character, such as Jade from the Mortal Kombat series, or Ed from the TV show Ed Edd n Eddy on Cartoon Network. Like the past Need for Speed games, there is a vast options of customizing your car, even giving it a description or assigning it as your custom character's default vehicle. You can also give your own character a biography as well. They will be also viewed in the Burnout Gallery. Extras Concept Art Impact Time Replays Unlockable Cars Seek and Destroy live action trailer Tutorial Burnout Gallery Track Information Music (Licensed songs and Impact Time soundtracks) Burnout: Seek and Destroy intro Track layout (Arcade Styled or Open World) Sports Series Car List: Honda S2000 (1) Volkswagen Golf R (2) Saturn Sky Red Line (3) Pontiac Solstice (4) Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (5) More To Be Added... Muscle Series Car List: Dodge Challenger SRT Demon (1) Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R (2) More To Be Added... Classic Series Car List: To Be Added... Super Series Car List: Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (1) W Motors Lykan HyperSport (2) Ferrari F430 (3) Ferrari LaFerrari (4) More To Be Added... Race Series Car List: To Be Added... Titan Series Car List: Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (1) Ram 1500 Rebel (2) Hummer H2 (3) Hummer H1 Alpha (4) More To Be Added... Tuned Series Car List: To Be Added... Ultimate Series Car List: To Be Added... Traffic To Be Added... Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games